


Somethings Missing

by harmon99



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Pregnant Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 18:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harmon99/pseuds/harmon99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a response to a prompt on the asoiafkinkmeme. The prompt was: Voyeuristic Robb. Jon and Val are married/lord and lady of the gift, with Robb and Roslin overseeing Winterfell. Robb is fairly happy in his marriage with Roslin, until he sees what Jon and Val get up to and feels all kinds of jealous. I own nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somethings Missing

**Author's Note:**

> This has been previously posted on ff.net under my account- possum.

"Your staring at her again."

Robb started at the sound of his brother's voice and whipped his head toward him. "I'm sorry, Jon. I meant no disrespect."

Jon laughed and gripped his brother's shoulder, "If anyone else had said that, I wouldn't believe them. But I know you Robb, I know how honorable you are."

Robb flushed at the words. His thoughts of late had been anything but honorable. "She's just so different from her. I can't wrap my head around it."

Jon looked over to where his wife was seated next to the Queen.

Val was lounging in her seat with one hand draped over the arm, stroking Ghost's head lovingly. She carried the easy grace of someone full of confidence, while Queen Roslin seemed out of place. She sat stiffly and looked generally uncomfortable in the great hall.

"Still no luck with a child?" Jon asked quietly.

Robb ducked his head, ashamed. "No. She has lost one, and has not conceived since."

Jon gripped his brother's hand, "I'm sorry, brother."

The King in the North and his Queen retired to their chambers early that night.

Robb's last sight upon leaving the hall was Jon sitting on one of the benches, his arms around his wife, their joined hands atop her swollen belly.

He gut clenched in want at the sight, and he felt so ashamed for it. Jon had not had an easy life and he deserved all that he had now.

After the war, the war of men and the war of the Others, the Wall had fallen and Robb had brought Jon home. It was said that Jon was the only Lord the wildlings respected.

Robb made him Lord of the Gift, and watched him marry the wildling woman named Val. She was beautiful and full of life. She laughed often and told anyone who would listen the story of how Jon stole her. Jon would blush and deny it, but then his brothers in black would join in the tale.

They had talked that night at the wedding feast a year ago. Jon told him of what had happened at the wall and beyond and Robb told him of what had happened in the south. Their sisters were safe, their brothers as well. Only Lady Stark had been lost. Most said of a broken heart.

Robb did not begrudge Jon any of his happiness, but it did not stop him from wanting something of the same for himself.

He had made good matches for Sansa and Arya. Sansa was the happiest he had ever seen in Highgarden with Willas Tyrell.

Arya, sweet wild Arya, was content with her blacksmith in the Neck. Robb had been loathe to let her marry under her station, but when met with the love and affection seen between her and Gendry, Robb relented. With Bran and Rickon being fostered at Greywater Watch, Winterfell was empty save him and Roslin.

He did not feel as lucky. Roslin had not taken to the northern life as well as Robb had hoped. She was a fine wife, more comely than he had expected, but all in all, she had been a means to an end. Marrying her had secured the North for him.

He did not love her, but did his duty and lay with her almost every night to produce an heir. Two years later, they were still unsuccessful.

Robb closed the door to their chambers and began to disrobe. Roslin hid behind the screen on her side and began to do the same. Robb didn't think he had seen her fully unclothed since the bedding ceremony at their wedding.

He kept his back turned for her and heard her slip into the bed. He pulled back the furs and began to get in as well when he heard a scratch at the door. Grey Wind was wanting in. Robb started for the door, but was stopped by a quiet voice.

"Please leave him out. You know how he frightens me." Roslin pleaded from the bed.

Robb sighed loudly, "I've told you, he would never hurt you. Ever."

Robb looked at her over his shoulder and felt himself getting angry at the fear on her face. "Fine."

He ripped back the furs and got into bed. She reached over and extinguished the candle. "Do you want to try tonight?" She asked quietly.

Robb kept his back to her, "No."

Much later that night, Robb was awoken by a sound. He lay there, listening for it again. A low moan reached his ears. Intrigued, Robb crept out of his bedchamber towards the noise.

Standing in the hallway, he heard the sound again. He realized it was coming from Jon's room. Robb knew he shouldn't do what he was about to do, but couldn't help himself. He crept silently to the door and slowly pushed it open a crack. Heat flooded his groin at the sight.

He could see everything clearly from the many candles burning brightly throughout the room. Robb couldn't help compare it to the black darkness he and Roslin shared while they coupled.

Val lay on the bed, gloriously naked, with her golden hair fanned out on the pillows and Jon's dark head was buried between her thighs. Val let another throaty moan loose, arching her back and grabbing Jon's curls with one hand.

Robb's cock was hard as iron in his smallclothes and he had to bite his lip to keep from crying out with her. He gripped himself firmly, and tried to stop the urge to stroke.

Val began panting, her entire body tense, and yelled out her satisfaction. She pulled Jon up from between her legs and kissed him long and deep.

Robb closed his eyes for it was too much, but they flew open at her words.

"Are you going to fuck me now that you've had your fill, Lord Snow?"

Jon growled and bit at her neck and shoulder, "I could never get enough of you."

Val's throaty chuckle filled the room, "Aye, I know that. I want your cock buried within me. I want you to fuck me hard."

Jon complied swiftly, pulling her leg over his shoulder and burying his cock inside her.

They cried out together and Robb found himself braced on the door frame by his forearm with his hand in his smallclothes stroking himself swiftly, in time with Jon's thrusts.

Robb panted as he watched Jon thrust powerfully into Val's cunt with no disregard of pain or discomfort for her and Val gripped at him where ever she could, hindered by her swollen belly, but moaning and crying out "Yes! Fuck me, Jon! Harder!"

Robb was once again struggled to keep from crying out. He was beyond turned on, if they were to catch him now, he wouldn't even care, he was so far gone.

Jon slowed his thrusts, pumping once, then stilling. "I want you on your hands and knees."

Jon pulled out and Val eagerly got on her hands and knees. Jon positioned himself behind her and thrust sharply.

Robb sped up his movements, watching her breasts sway with their movements and nearly felt his knees buckle when she reached a hand to her cunt.

Jon grabbed her hair and gave it a yank as he thrust forcefully.

Val yelled, "Gods! That's it Snow, fuck me like you mean it!" Jon let go of her hair and grabbed her hips with both hands, pounding hard.

Robb felt the tightening in his lower back and gasped softly, about to come.

Val must have heard him, for her head shot up and they met eyes.

Robb came harder than he ever had and bit his lip bloody to keep from crying out.

He pulled the door closed quickly and heard them both cry out, knowing they had came together. He stood there for a moment panting, trying not to panic at Val seeing him and slowly made his way back to his chambers. He clean himself with the soiled smallclothes and climbed back into his cold bed, naked.

The next morning Robb rose before the others and went to the Godswood. He prayed for guidance and forgiveness for his sins. He sat by the pools long after, thinking of what his life had become. He had more than he could have hoped for, what remained of his family was safe, the North protected and independent, but he personally still lacked. Grey Wind lay beside him, head on his paws, watching his master carefully. Robb stroked his fur and tried to find peace.

The rustle of leaves alerted Robb to his presence.

Robb swallowed thickly and finally met Jon's eyes. "Did she tell you?"

Jon nodded and sat beside his brother, Ghost laying beside his. "She did."

Robb's eyes filled with shameful tears, "I'm sorry brother."

Jon was surprised at the self hate in Robb's eyes. He pulled him into a hug. "Shh. It's okay, Robb. It's really okay."

Robb shuddered in Jon's hold, "No, it isn't. It's filthy and deranged."

Jon's heart broke at the sound of his brothers voice. He sounded so damaged. Jon pulled away and gripped Robb by his shoulders and made him meet his eyes. "Did you watch us because you want Val for yourself? Do you mean to take her away from me?"

Robb was horrified, "No! I-I just. I was so curious. Sex is never like that with Roslin and me. I've never heard a woman make those kinds of noises. I'm sorry, Jon."

"I know, Robb. I know you would never do any of those things. I mean it when I say it's okay. Wildlings have a different way of living and I was with them for quite a while. Watching isn't uncommon beyond the wall."

Robb seemed to relax a little, "Really?"

Jon smiled, "Truly. Val had an idea, and she is talking to Roslin about it right now."

When Robb and Jon returned to the castle, they were met by Jon's friend Sam. "Val and the Queen are in the King's rooms, Jon. They asked that you both be sent up when you returned."

Jon and Robb stood outside the room. Jon smiled softly, "Let's see what she says."

Robb's heart was pounding loudly in his ears and almost missed what Jon said but he followed him into the room.

The women sat on the end of the bed. Both stood when they entered and Roslin dropped into a curtsey, "Your Grace."

Val did not bow, but did smile softly at him.

Jon walked over to the fireplace and leaned against it, "So what have we decided?"

Roslin squared her shoulders and met Robb's eyes. "I want you to help us. Show us how to lay together, like you and your lady wife."


End file.
